Nightmare of a Memory That Was Not
by SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei
Summary: Rukia has a nightmare, the most recent of many. Ichigo comforts her against her will. IchiRuki Two-shot...some fluff...Rated K plus for Rukia's nightmare...little bit of humor and hurt/comfort
1. During the Night

**Hello! I was bored, had a nightmare, ate a midnight snack of strawberries, and thought of this. So sue me. Poem was written by me, first attempt at romance...or a one-shot...  
**

**I would appreciate honest feedback on how I write romance...  
**

* * *

**A Nightmare of a Memory That Was Not**

* * *

_Look down now, boy, at your own blood,_

_Crimson streaks flowing from your wound,_

_Do you still think, _boy_, that war is full of,_

_Glory_

_Heroes_

_Righteousness_

_When truly there is only murder?_

_Do not look at me so!_

_We are enemies, you and I,_

_I did not want to take your life._

* * *

_'Run!' Her instincts screamed at her. But she couldn't. She was a Shinigami, defeating Hollows was her duty._

_She grabbed her zanpakutō and drew it, ready to fight to the death. Not that it would be her death; she was too strong for that._

_"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she said immediately, and the blade gleamed white, obeying her command. A ribbon unfurled from the hilt and surrounded her, providing a sense of security._

_"Some no mai," she continued, but before she could continue, a set of claws raked her back._

_"Ahh!" She whirled around the face her attacker, and froze when she saw her blood dripping from the white claws of a Vasto Lorde. A very familiar Vasto Lorde, with long orange hair and black-gold eyes full of tortured emotion._

_"Rukia…"_

_"Ichigo! Come on, you have to fight it—"_

_The Hollow's eyes darkened, "Who said I'm Ichigo anymore?"_

_And he lunged towards her. Panicking, she raised her sword, and saw it happen again: one of her closest friends dying before her eyes. Blood splattered her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she felt Ichigo's hand—not clawed anymore—reach up and caress her cheek._

_"Thank you, Rukia. I'm sorry—" And his hand went limp._

Rukia jerked upright, hitting her head on the closet wall in the process.

"Ow!"

And at the same time, there was scuffling sound. Moments later, the closet door was slid open.

"Rukia, are you all right?" a concerned voice asked.

"Yes, now let me go back to sleep, damn strawberry," Rukia growled, turning over to avoid looking at him.

"You're a terrible liar," the male voice accused, "was it another nightmare?"

"Another nightmare? I haven't been having nightmares!" Rukia snapped, her voice rising slightly.

"Oh? Because you'd be so restless if you were dreaming of Chappy and rainbows?"

"Rainbows?! What do you take me for?" Rukia snapped, turning back to him, her violet eyes glaring into the speaker's amber eyes, which almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room.

"What was it about?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollows. Death. There. Now go back to sleep." Rukia bit out. She was preparing to pulling the closet door closed on his head when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I-Ichigo w-what are you doing?!" she squeaked.

"Shut up, midget," he replied as he lifted her in his arms and threw her onto his bed.

"Ichigo!" She yelped, then covered her mouth, for fear of waking up his family.

"Now what was it about?" Ichigo asked, turning on the light and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ummm…well, I was fighting a Hollow…and you kinda were there…and you sorta…ummm…got in the way of my Sode no Shirayuki? Yeah, that's it. And I kinda accidentally killed you…?" Rukia muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, eyebrows raised, "Well, I'm not dead, as you can see, and I am unlikely to die anytime between now and when you wake up, so you can go to sleep, alright?"

Rukia looked up.

"Besides I wouldn't be stupid enough to get in the way of your sword," Ichigo added.

"You were the Hollow," Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo said, looking at her.

"You were the Hollow," Rukia repeated, "You lost control of your Vasto Lorde Hollow…Ichigo…I didn't want to kill you…but I…panicked…I just wanted…to…"

Rukia buried her face in her knees again and—to her horror—felt tears running down her face.

Suddenly, she was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"It's alright…Rukia," Ichigo said kindly, "I won't lose control of him again. Trust me. And it's not like your midget sword could kill my Vasto Lorde Hol—Oof!"

She withdrew her fist from his gut, "Thanks, idiot."

"Che. Can't have you sulking in my closet all night long."

"Ichigo—"

"What is it?"

"…Don't die on me." She muttered, leaning back into him.

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her again, "Wasn't planning on it. …Shouldn't you go back to the closet and sleep?"

"Too comfortable."

"If you say so," Ichigo replied lying back down, still hugging Rukia close to him. "Now go back to sleep, midget."

"Goodnight, strawberry…"

"'Night…Rukia…"


	2. In the Morning

**I went back to this, thought "HOW COULD I FORGET ISSHIN?!" and added this chapter. This is now a two-shot, and will most likely stay a two-shot. **

**Once again, I don't own Bleach (wish I did), but I did write the poem. It's actually an IchiRuki poem if youlook at it from Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

_I would give anything to see you once more,_

_To hear your voice,_

_To know you are there,_

_But you are lost to me until I die._

_Faded away,_

_Like you never existed._

_I know that,_

_In Heaven,_

_Every time you look to the sun,_

_You'll think of me._

_Just as every time I look to the moon,_

_I will think of you._

* * *

"GOOOOOOD MORNING, ICHI—" Isshin fell quiet as the scene before him actually processed.

His third daughter—Rukia—was lying in his stupid son's arms, who was holding her protectively. They looked so sweet, lying asleep in bed together. He should really just leave them alone. However…

"ICHIGO, YOU SLY DOG, SEDUCING MY PRECIOUS THIRD DAUGHTER!" He yelled in Ichigo's ear.

Both the orange-haired boy and the raven-haired female jerked awake.

Both of them blushed they saw the position they were in and quickly separated. For good measure, Ichigo grabbed his idiotic father as motioned to throw the man out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled as he flung his father out the window.

He turned back to Rukia, who was looking the other way and still blushing.

"Rukia, I—"

"Thanks."

Ichigo stopped short. "What?"

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you," Rukia murmured, "The nightmares went away because of you." Her face was doing a very accurate impression of a tomato by now.

But however scarlet Rukia's face was, Ichigo's was even more crimson.

"…You're welcome I guess…" Ichigo muttered, averting his face from hers.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can…you help me with my nightmares tonight, too?"


End file.
